


la fortuna sonríe a los audaces

by chocolaticida



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es difícil pensar a través de las distracciones y el dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando sólo puede estar seguro de una cosa y la idea no es realmente reconfortante: No sigue vivo fortuitamente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	la fortuna sonríe a los audaces

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 50-51 y de ahí, AU. Escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2013 en LJ. Twinotakus quería Jearmin, canon y me enteré luego que le gustaba el Eren/Levi, así que traté de meter un poco por allí :)

**01**

Jean se deja caer entre él y Marco, con un discurso ya comenzado acerca de lo horrible del clima, la comida y el entrenamiento. Marco asiente, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación en un solo, afable movimiento y dejando a Armin atrás, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose si así es como se siente la gente alrededor de Eren, Mikasa y él. Honestamente espera que no.

– ¿Y tú? –Tarda un momento en darse cuenta que Jean le habla – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Armin comienza a levantarse, más por precaución que ofensa, pero Marco coge su brazo e inclina la cabeza hacia Jean. Jean se rasca la nuca, con un lado de la boca hacia abajo.

– Lo que Jean quiere saber es… desde cuándo somos amigos – la voz de Marco suena cargada de risa y Armin sonríe también, en respuesta –. Seguro lo sabes. Tienes la mejor memoria de la tropa.

– No realmente – Armin se mira las manos, halagado.

– Jaeger se olvidaría la cabeza en alguna parte de no ser por ti – comenta Jean, como si fuese obvio y no le importara mucho –. Lo cual no haría mucha diferencia.

Armin finge pensarlo antes de contestar. – Mikasa es aún peor. Está siempre tan pendiente de Eren que olvida sus propias rutinas.

Jean levanta los puños al cielo y gruñe, exagerado, aunque Armin no tiene idea si está haciéndolo en broma o no. Marco se echa a reír, dando palmaditas al espacio entre sus hombros. Es un gesto extrañamente íntimo, que Armin observa con contenida sorpresa. Luego de un momento Marco regresa ambas manos sobre la mesa para continuar limpiando su equipo. Jean continúa maldiciendo el calor, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese ocurrido.

Armin considera, con un punzón de vaga, olvidable envidia, que quizá así sea.

 

Un día en que la mayoría de las mesas están siendo reparadas, Armin acaba sentado en medio de Annie y Jean, codos entre brazos. Eren está en la cocina, por turno, y Mikasa llega tarde, pero se sienta en el regazo de Sasha sin pedir permiso. Hay gente sentada sobre la mesa y algunos en el suelo, a pesar de la general falta de higiene. 

Armin espera tener que disculparse entre mil y diez millones de veces para conservar su integridad física, pero Jean pasa un brazo tras su hombro para preguntarle a Annie si va a acabar su plato y lo deja allí, como si nada. Armin se acomoda en ese espacio y Annie, para su mayor sorpresa, empuja el pan hacia ellos.

– Compártanlo si quieren – contesta, más como una orden. Armin intuye que hay un insulto en su dirección, pero no es lo suficientemente claro como para tratar de defenderse, aunque no es que fuese a hacerlo, en cualquier caso. 

Jean parte el pan a la mitad sin interrumpir su conversación con Connie tres puestos más lejos.

Marco, al otro lado de la mesa, encuentra los ojos de Armin y sonríe como si fuesen cómplices de un secreto.

Armin acepta la mitad de pan sonriendo hacia su plato, sonrojado por ninguna razón que pueda precisar.

 

– También los viste. A los titanes – dice Marco abruptamente, corriendo junto a él. Se inclina un poco para hablar más suave – ¿Crees que de verdad tengamos alguna oportunidad?

Armin aprieta los labios. No es la primera vez que le preguntan algo así, pero la respuesta nunca es más fácil. El esfuerzo del ejercicio le nubla la mente, lo que hace más fácil considerar un relato, pero al cabo de un momento decide que no vale la pena el esfuerzo.

– Creo que Eren tiene una opinión más formada que la mía – fuerza un tono alegre –. Deberías preguntarle a él.

– Quiero saber qué piensas tú – insiste, con una expresión que Armin no sabe cómo interpretar –. En realidad no estoy seguro de querer saber. ¿Entiendes?

Armin encuentra sus ojos y agita la cabeza, confundido. Marco se detiene junto a un árbol y cierra los ojos, jadeando. Armin se detiene junto a él, preocupado. Marco le ha seguido el ritmo (para hablar, comprende ahora) y sabe que tal nivel de esfuerzo no debería quitarle el aliento.

– ¿Estás bien?

– No te preocupes. Es sólo que soy un enorme cobarde –murmura con un candor que a Armin le parece increíble, sobre todo considerando su tono –. Cuando empiezo a pensar en estas cosas seriamente me pongo enfermo.

La sonrisa de Marco le revuelve el estómago.

– No eres un cobarde. Ninguno de nosotros lo es – exclama con entera honestidad. Las murallas son un constante recordatorio de la horrible amenaza que les rodea. Sólo verlas le parece aterrador, algunos días.

Marco lo mira como si Armin hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

– Sí que lo soy –golpea su rodilla y se endereza–. Tú eres probablemente el más valiente de todos. Al menos de los oficiales que conozco.

– ¿Perdón?

– Comprendes todo lo que pasa y aun así estás aquí – Marco se rasca la nariz y desvía la mirada –. En tu lugar, me habría vuelto loco.

Con eso, echa a correr. Armin lo sigue sin saber exactamente cómo contestar, pero sin poder alcanzarlo de todas formas.

**02**

Hace muchos años, Armin y Eren vieron un espectáculo de marionetas en la plaza del pueblo. Los actores guiaban muñecos de colores con hilos gruesos, en graciosos bailes y peleas ridículas. Armin recuerda observarlos hasta después de acabada la función, yaciendo junto al par de tablas que hacían de teatro.

Connie luce igual de inerte, como si el dueño de su espíritu hubiese dejado la casa vacía.

No es el único. Algunos lloran, pero la mayoría mantiene un silencio muerto, desligado de consciencia.

– Así que... Jean lo encontró – murmura Sasha con una palma sobre su boca, pálida.

Armin estrecha los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– Me alegra – dice. Recibe algunas miradas indignadas antes de agregar: – Me alegra que fuese Jean y no otra persona. Me alegra que lo encontraran.

“Alegrar” no es la palabra adecuada. “Correcto,” quizá. Es correcto que Jean lo reconociera.

– Pero cuando murió – insiste Sasha, llorando – estaba _solo_.

Armin no sabe cómo explicarlo. Tiene en mente la imagen de Eren siendo devorado. Su compañía no hizo diferencia para ninguno de ellos. Quizá Marco hubiese sobrevivido de estar acompañado, pero es aún más probable que hubiesen encontrado dos cadáveres en lugar de uno.

– Es lo correcto. Por la memoria de Marco. Que lo recordase alguien que… – se le corta la voz –.Un amigo.

Connie repite “amigo,” como despertando de un sueño, y se echa a llorar.

 

Hay un montón de razones lógicas que pueden explicar la conclusión a la que llega, pero si ha de ser honesto, todo parte con una corazonada. 

Aún está vivo, cosa que irracionalmente le cuesta creer. Puede sentir en su capucha el calor de un cuerpo de titán. Es increíble. Estuvo tan cerca de su cabeza que pensó que empezaría a quemarse. 

Jean y Reiner le salvaron, piensa. Y salvó a Jean, en cierta medida. No vale la pena mencionarlo, pero le ayuda a ignorar el sonido desesperado de Jean tratando de llamar a los caballos. Lo imagina, negando furioso. ¿Cómo iba a salvarle el _raro_ amigo de Eren?

Una sola mirada entre ambos le recuerda que está siendo injusto. Jean carece de tino y es demasiado honesto, brusco, descuidado, pero no cruel.

Oh, es difícil pensar a través de las distracciones y el dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando sólo puede estar seguro de una cosa y la idea no es realmente reconfortante: No sigue vivo fortuitamente. Ella _escogió_ dejarlo vivo.

Jean para de silbar y maldice entre dientes. Armin trata de sonreírles, a él y a Reiner, cuyos rostros ya cargan la culpa de dejarle morir. Son buenos oficiales, buenos hombres. Armin ya se siente honrado sólo por haber peleado junto a ellos.

– Me quedaré – declara. Es su propia decisión ahora, su responsabilidad. Aprovecha el subsecuente silencio para agregar: – Aunque antes, hay algo que el Comandante debe saber.

 

– Marco era como tú – dice Jean, tan abruptamente que Armin casi se cae del árbol –. No lo digo porque me importe. Es sólo que alguna vez se pilló problemas por ello y no lo supe hasta mucho después. No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

– No estoy seguro… de entender… a qué te refieres – contesta lentamente.

Jean se gira hacia él con una sola ceja levantada, insulto implícito. Armin se da cuenta en un horrible instante que Jean y Mikasa harían un espectacular y aterrador par.

– Sé que tienes tu cosa rara con Eren y Mikasa, pero ellos no están aquí ahora. Si pasara cualquier cosa...

Armin frunce el ceño.

– ¿Me estás amenazando? – pregunta, confundido. Jean se cubre la cara con una mano y gruñe.

– ¿Bromeas?

Armin lo estudia por varios minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Jean está ofreciendo _protegerlo_. La sorpresa es tal que no cierra la boca hasta que un titán golpea el árbol y debe concentrarse para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Realmente le ve tan patético?

– Te llevarías bien con Mikasa – dice en lugar de darle las gracias, porque se siente más ofendido que nada.

Por supuesto, Jean entiende a su gusto y se sonroja en lugar de contestar. Armin se reiría si no estuviesen donde están.

 

Es Armin quien propone que Jean se disfrace de Eren, apenas cierra la puerta tras él, seguro de que el pasillo está vacío. Es una estrategia arriesgada, pero la Capitana Hanji y el Comandante ya han aprobado de ella, probablemente porque no hay otra mejor.

Jean se endereza y cruza los brazos. Tras ellos, Mikasa parece apenas curiosa y Eren aún duerme.

– ¿Realmente te parece una buena idea? – pregunta, con su opinión escurriendo entre palabra y palabra. Armin asiente, argumentos preparados, pero Jean estira una palma hacia él –. Está bien.

– ¿Qué?

– Si te parece una buena idea, probablemente lo es – se encoge de hombros. Mikasa sonríe y Armin frunce el ceño hacia ella, preguntando, "¿qué? _¿Qué?_ " Mikasa agita la cabeza–. Aunque habría que ser ciego para confundirnos.

– Irás dentro de un carruaje – le recuerda Armin, aun gesticulando hacia Mikasa.

– Te vas a enfrentar a la Guardia Real. No deberías tener problemas – murmura ella, tono plano.

Jean tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que Mikasa le ha contestado, otro en sacarse las estrellas de los ojos y un tercero en darse cuenta de que está bromeando. Se queda tan alucinado que Armin entierra la cabeza en sus palmas, riendo, y Jean ni siquiera se ofende.

 

Las pesadillas no son cosa rara para ninguno de ellos. Cuando Armin despierta, esta vez, la imagen que retiene es borrosa. Sólo sabe de una angustia sin razón y la presencia de Franz y Hannah en alguna parte. Luego de un instante, está bastante seguro de haber soñado con Marco también. Después de varios minutos en silencio, el rostro de Annie le quita el aire.

 _Estúpido, estúpido,_ se repite, sentándose y sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar toda memoria posible.

– ¿Estás llorando? – Jean asoma la cabeza desde la litera de arriba, malhumorado.

– Lo siento. Vuelve a dormir – contesta, sorprendido primero y luego avergonzado, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Jean le sorprende estirando un brazo hacia él. Le desordena el cabello. Se está volviendo un gesto repetitivo y Armin honestamente quisiera que le reconfortara menos.

– Deja dormir, entonces.

– Podrías haberme ignorado – apunta, levantando las cejas. Para ser una persona tan directa, Jean es sorprendentemente confuso.

Incluso le parece que se sonroja antes de desaparecer en su litera con un “tch”.

 

El cuerpo de Jean es mucho más pesado de lo que Armin esperaba. Es una idea pasajera, un parpadeo oscuro para no estar allí un instante desesperado. Eso es cuanto logra alejarse. Lo sostiene aferrándose, dejando huellas moradas bajo sus dedos. No quiere que Jean muera y no quiere morir, ¿pero qué otras opciones tienen? Armin sostiene su espada y a Jean, como el borde de una cornisa.

Eren grita.

**03**

– ¿Crees que Marco lo eche de menos? – pregunta Eren, recostado en la camilla.

Armin está sentado entre él y Jean con un libro sobre las piernas. Eren se recuperó físicamente en pocas horas, pero su mente se pierde por momentos. Armin cree que le ha afectado lo ocurrido, pero la Capitana Hanji tiene otras teorías, que sólo comparte a medias, distraída entre ellos y sus propios colegas.

En la esquina del cuarto está el Comandante Erwin, agitado por fiebre. Nadie sabe cómo es que aún está vivo. Levi duerme intermitentemente en una silla junto a él. 

Eren les da una mirada indescifrable antes de volverse hacia Armin, que se ve obligado a encontrar respuestas para las verdaderas preguntas de Eren: ¿Crees en un más allá? ¿Y dónde están Jean y el Comandante, si eso? ¿Y en serio alguien echa de menos a _Jean_? ¿Lo echas de menos tú?

– No lo sé – contesta, pensando en la mano de Marco en la espalda de Jean, Marco riendo – ¿Por qué?

– Petra me dijo... – Eren se queda callado un largo rato. Armin finge observar la página, pero es incapaz de leer –. Muchos soldados acaban así, durmiendo, hasta que deciden... dejarlo.

– Jean no se va a rendir tan fácil – Armin no sabe por qué sus manos se empuñan sobre las tapas del libro. O lo sabe, pero prefiere no pensar en ello. Hay mucho en lo que prefiere no pensar, y la lista sigue alargándose.

Eren refunfuña y vuelve a mirar al Comandante.

– Mala hierba nunca muere – levanta un brazo y agita la mano –. No empieces. Él diría lo mismo de mí y lo sabes.

El Capitán Levi los interrumpe con un ronquido, sobresaltando a Armin y arrancándole a Eren una sonrisa.

 

El Comandante despierta lo suficiente para dar órdenes y asegurar una línea de comando. Es bastante probable que la subsecuente operación no sería tan expedita de no ser porque la Capitana Hanji organiza todo posible movimiento y el Capitán Levi, en general, no exige menos que respeto absoluto. Eren es usado como estandarte y al ver el alivio de tres personas a las que admira tanto, ni siquiera se queja. 

Dada la cantidad de bajas, Mikasa no le sorprende cuando comenta que saldrán en pocos días con dirección a la Muralla Rose. Cuando la Capitana interrumpe su conversación y de golpe revela que Mikasa saldrá dirigiendo un escuadrón (que incluye a Sasha y Connie) hacia una fortaleza a medio camino y Armin quedará a su cargo, pero como Luteniente, bueno…

Eren expresa asombro e indignación por los tres.

Todo ocurre en menos de una semana y cuando los caballos salen, Armin está aún hasta los hombros en reportes. No hay una despedida real, más allá de un par de promesas.

Es mejor así.

Historia (no logra aún acostumbrarse a la idea, mucho menos al nombre) también se queda, pero en otro extremo de la fortaleza, siendo interrogada. Se rumorea que insiste en defender a Ymir a pesar de todo.

Armin pasa todas sus noches enviándole mensajes, cartas, pequeños paquetes. Comprende lo que es amar a alguien de moralidad ambigua y después de leer varios reportes, cree entender su punto de vista. Le narra lo que todos saben: Eren mató a dos hombres cuando tenía nueve años. Agrega la luz de un fogón, porque Armin aún le temía a la oscuridad y el silencio de Mikasa, aún tímida y desolada. Expresa que probablemente él mismo asentó la carencia de espacio personal entre ellos, obligándolos a acurrucarse frente al calor, argumentando que la compañía significaba seguridad.

No se le pasa la ironía de que ahora los tres tengan direcciones diferentes.

La Capitana hace de mensajera, leyendo cada palabra más por curiosidad que cautela. Armin no recibe más respuesta que sus comentarios: Historia lo agradece y guarda las cartas sagradamente bajo su almohada. La Capitana dice que le parece de lo más romántico. Está implícito que no le permiten escribir. Armin se desvela tratando de comprender por qué, qué puede revelar Historia que sea tan peligroso.

Por frustración, soledad o insomnio, le acaba hablando a Jean, en voz baja, mientras él y el Comandante duermen. Sólo uno abrirá los ojos por la mañana, lo sabe, pero la respiración de Jean es extrañamente reconfortante.

 

Pasa su primera tarde como parte oficial del equipo de la Capitana Hanji leyendo reportes que organiza y re-organiza sobre la cama de Jean. El Comandante está aún en su extremo de la habitación, con todo tipos de papeles y libros entre su cama y mesilla. 

Armin está tan concentrado en su trabajo que le toma más de una repetición darse cuenta de que le hablan.

– Puedes trabajar aquí – ofrece el Comandante Smith, afable, y visiblemente aburrido. 

– Estoy bien, muchas gracias – contesta, sin levantar la cabeza. Mentiría si dijera que no se siente intimidado. A pesar de aún estar convaleciente, el Comandante tiene una figura que se impone, incluso en la medio armada enfermería. Se ríe, no cruelmente, y ofrece un libro de su mesilla.

– No es que el chico vaya a quejarse –insiste, aunque con un aire casual –, pero es afortunado de tener tan buen amigo. Es reconfortante verlo.

Armin sostiene su risa a duras penas.

– A decir verdad, si algo puede motivarlo a despertar será quejarse – contesta, ocultando la cara en un libro.

Le parece que el Comandante lo mira con lástima, pero Jean despierta esa misma noche y lo primero que hace es preguntar qué demonios tiene sobre las piernas y cómo está Mikasa, y Armin rompe a llorar como un idiota.

 

El despertar de Jean y las subsecuentes muestras de su personalidad deleitan inesperadamente a la Capitana. Disfruta llamando a Jean "una ternura" y relatando cómo Armin le salvó el pellejo al menos dos veces, porque eso les pone incómodos a ambos. El Comandante sugiere que la distraigan con historias de titanes, cosa que sólo funciona la mitad de las veces, en las que la Capitana se interrumpe a sí misma y sale corriendo del cuarto donde esté balbuceando teorías que, Armin debe admitir, suelen sonar impresionantes.

No es exactamente cómo Armin la imaginaba. Es mucho más aterradora de lo que Eren describió, para empezar.

Jean sube y baja escaleras, quejándose de sus músculos flojos y maldiciendo sus huesos rotos. Trata de entrenar con el manojo de oficiales estacionarios y novatos, pero le tomará meses, cuando menos, recuperar su antiguo estado físico.

Mientras tanto, no hay noticias desde la muralla. Nada sobre Eren o Mikasa, nada sobre Ymir o Annie. Historia desaparece en una carroza camino a Sina a medianoche y Armin no se entera hasta varios días después.

 _Es como estar en un reloj de arena_ , piensa Armin, mirando por una ventana hacia la muralla, aunque lo único que ve es Jean corriendo a tropiezos.

– Si tienes tiempo para suspirar sobre tu novio, imagino que habrás terminado tu trabajo –masculla Moblit, agachado junto a su oído.

Armin no le da la satisfacción de un sobresalto y empuja los papeles sobre su pecho.

 

– El Comandante…

– Porque el Comandante siempre tiene la razón, obviamente – Jean camina a zancadas, inclinado hacia la pared y cojeando, pero Armin aún debe trotar para seguirlo.

Una vez capaz de caminar, Jean recibió el cuarto junto al suyo. El consecuente rumor ya casi ha perdido la gracia, pero sigue siendo un favorito de la Capitana. Armin no comprende cómo puede resultar gracioso algo tan inverosímil. Difícilmente hablan sin acabar discutiendo. No tiene idea de dónde sacan ese tipo de cosas.

– Tus cualidades se desperdiciarían en la enseñanza – Armin agarra su brazo para detenerle, bajando la voz. Están casi en sus cuartos –. Jean, escúchame. ¿Te parece que todo el trabajo que hemos hecho es para dejarte aquí encerrado? El Comandante está planeando algo.

– ¿Algo cómo qué?

– No tenemos por qué saberlo por ahora – Jean abre la boca, pero Armin interrumpe, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra –. Eres un _increíble oficial_.

Eso le detiene entre un paso y otro, ojos muy abiertos, cómicamente desconcertado.

– ¿Qué?

– Te has recuperado a una velocidad inverosímil, directamente debido a tu dedicación. Tus habilidades en general están lejos sobre el promedio de la tropa de exploración. Mi experiencia contigo en el campo es óptima. Jean, es un honor servir contigo. No he reportado otra cosa. Y hasta donde sé, nadie, ni siquiera Mikasa, ha reportado algo menos meritorio.

Es posible que esté siendo muy enfático, pero ha visto a Jean trabajar a la par con él en tareas que no se le dan con la misma facilidad. No hay mucho más que hacer en la fortaleza que entrenar y papeleo. Jean se _merece_ volver al campo y Armin está bastante seguro de que el Comandante lo sabe. De hecho, está bastante seguro de hacia dónde va el plan, pero Jean no le creería.

– Lo mismo digo – murmura Jean, incómodo y sonrojado, rascándose la nuca –. Especialmente porque no estaría vivo de no ser por ti, así que...

– Todos tenemos nuestros talentos – sonríe, diplomáticamente.

Jean también sonríe.

Y entonces se inclina y lo besa.

Es un beso firme, seco, casto, _deliberado_. Jean hunde los dedos en su cabello, mientras la mente de Armin se desbanda en la confusión más profunda que ha sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Decir que este no era un escenario que tenía en mente, siquiera en el más distraído de los momentos, es quedarse corto.

– Qué – jadea, empujándolo. No tiene idea porqué le falta el aliento. Esto es una locura –. Pero. _Jean._

– Quería hacer eso hace tiempo –admite. Suena grave, áspero y sonriente.

Armin gesticula entre ellos, sabiendo que se ve estúpido y tanto más frustrado por ello.

– Sé que no eres, que no, _sé_ que no... – _Marco_. Se muerde la lengua y retrocede, agita la cabeza y las manos frente a él. Marco no tiene nada que ver con esto. _Mikasa._ A Jean le gusta Mikasa.

– No eres tan inteligente como crees – Jean ríe y se inclina hacia él de nuevo. Armin lo evita, siguiendo el camino por la muralla hacia su puerta.

– Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que está es una terrible idea.

– Porque mis ideas son terribles – Y… Jean se indigna, por supuesto. Armin esconde el rostro entre las manos, con algo elevándose dentro, miedo o frustración, histeria quizá, pero que brota como rabia.

– No he dicho eso.

– ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?

– ¡Estoy sorprendido! – se gira hacia él y lo empuja –. No esperaba esto. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– No parecías tan molesto mientras... – susurra la última parte. Como si no lo hubiese _hecho_.

Armin se sonroja. _Estúpido_. Sabe exactamente cómo luce. Ha oído mucho más de lo que quisiera que es más “guapa” que la mayoría de las chicas y cómo pasaría por una, en la oscuridad y con algo de vino. Se lo han dicho como un elogio, como un insulto y, los más estúpidos, como una invitación.

No sabe exactamente cómo categorizar esto, pero no lo esperaba de Jean.

– Me sorprendiste – repite y levanta una mano entre ellos –. Cosa que no volverá a pasar.

Jean agarra su muñeca en el aire y sonríe la expresión más irritante que ha visto en su rostro, lo cual es decir bastante.

– Necesitamos una distracción de todo esto – acaricia su muñeca con el pulgar –. Te gustaría “distraerte” conmigo, admítelo.

– Estás demente – están caminando al mismo ritmo torpe y prácticamente cogidos de las manos. Toda la situación es irracional. Armin no tiene ningún tipo de referencia para tratar con esto.

– Estás mintiendo.

– No. Realmente no – contesta. Abre sus palmas, tratando de gesticular y olvidando que Jean aún lo sostiene. Eso sólo le hace enfadar más, aunque no le estrecha con fuerza, podría soltarse en un momento, _en un momento_ , apenas deje todo en claro –: Honestamente, eres una de las personas más impulsivas, irritantes…

Jean lo empuja con un paso. – Tú no eres exactamente…

Armin se aferra de su chaqueta y lo jala. Su beso no es casto, o seco, y es definitivamente mucho más corto. Apenas se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, lo suelta, consternado consigo mismo.

Oh.

Oh, no.

Jean es como un espejo, sorpresa rayando en alarma, manos tratando de estrechar el aire. Armin se pregunta si el también parece tan... afectado. Espera que no.

– Buenas noches – logra decir finalmente, antes de girarse y correr a su cuarto, afortunadamente a pocos metros.

Las murallas no son lo suficientemente gruesas para ignorar el sonido de la puerta vecina cerrándose violentamente, pocos minutos después.

**04**

El único sorprendido cuando el Comandante finalmente asigna a Jean un escuadrón es el mismo Jean.

– Te lo dije – dice Armin. Es la primera mención en semanas de aquella noche de la que no hablan. 

Jean parece demasiado impresionado para recordarlo.

– Regresamos en dos semanas, si todo va bien – sonríe un poco, aspirando a brabucón y luciendo más bien enajenado –. No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

– No planeaba hacerlo – contesta, firmando la revisión de un inventario con exagerada indiferencia.

– Lo esperamos con ansias – confirma otro oficial, Bossuet, recibiendo la hoja de Armin.

– Estamos planeando una celebración – suma una cadete.

Jean finge exagerada ofensa, pero la enfoca contra un grupo de novatos que no los conocen lo suficiente para comprender que la ligereza del ambiente es forzada y que nadie está hablando de la Capitana o el Comandante, enfrascados en una discusión que lleva tres días.

Hay información de titanes hacia el norte, con una fortaleza en el camino y toda una expansión de territorio más allá. Armin preparó una estrategia basada en llanuras, revisada y aceptada por la Capitana. 

Considera un cincuenta por ciento de bajas como mínimo y es la mejor posibilidad que tienen.

Jean se ríe de los novatos, abusando de su nuevo cargo. Nadie, ni siquiera Armin, lo detiene.

 

Armin lo ayuda a sentarse frente al escritorio. Luego sale y regresa con una venda para reemplazar la que rodea su cabeza, un cubo con agua y un paño.

Jean no se queja mientras Armin lo limpia. No hace ninguna seña de estar despierto, fuera de sus ojos abiertos e intermitentes jadeos.

Armin se arrodilla frente a él y toma su mano.

– Necesito un reporte, Jean – susurra. 

Cuando Jean por fin habla, sus ojos aún están perdidos en alguna distancia. Describe los movimientos de la tropa técnicamente, voz áspera, como si hubiese gritado un largo tiempo.

–... aparecieron de todas partes. Nos rodearon. No hubo manera… – su voz finalmente se quiebra y se cubre la boca, absorto en algo horrible que Armin sólo puede imaginar.

Se levanta y camina hasta la ventana para darle un momento, aunque Jean no llora, sólo tiembla. Luego de varios minutos, Armin se vuelve a mirarlo. Jean parece cansado, viejo, pero más tranquilo.

– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? – mientras lo dice, sabe que no es la mejor manera de formular su inquietud. Jean se encoge y Armin se apura en acercarse a él, estrechar su hombro –. Lo pregunto cómo tu amigo. Eres el mejor en lo que haces, pero es una terrible posición en la que estar.

– ¿Crees que no tengo el coraje? – Jean se levanta y Armin retrocede. De pronto se mueve agitado entre una pared y otra, gesticulando al aire –. Probablemente. Seguro eso es lo que todos piensan.

– Jean, sabes que eso no es…

Jean patea la silla. La madera hace un ruido amenazante al dar contra la pared, pero no se rompe.

– ¿Qué mierda sé? Te lo diré: Sé que no pude mantener a mi puto escuadrón vivo. Sé que murió gente por mi culpa. Sé que… – su voz se ahoga –. Sé que iban a morir, lo sé, pero aun así es mi culpa. Les dije que fueran valientes, ¿pero de qué mierda sirve eso? ¿De qué mierda sirve todo lo que estamos haciendo?

Jadea y mira a Armin, como genuinamente esperando una respuesta. Armin siente hierro forjándose en la base de su estómago. Frustración, quizá. Debería ser culpa. Lo es, en parte. 

– Era mi estrategia. No estaban preparados para…

– Deberíamos haberlo estado – Jean se pasa las manos por el cabello –. Deberíamos haber estado preparados.

– _¡Pero no lo estábamos!_ – Armin los sorprende a ambos al gritar. Por un momento le parece que Jean quiere golpearlo y se da cuenta de que lo preferiría. La culpa es pesada y amarga, y Jean no se lo merece. Armin no tiene problemas con cargar aquello que le corresponde.

Jean levanta un puño, rostro desfigurado, pero al final exhala toda su ira y se agacha a levantar la silla.

– Que te jodan – murmura entre dientes.

– Jean.

– En serio – insiste, riendo un sonido agrio y suave, con una mano sobre el respaldo de madera y la otra cubriéndose los ojos por un momento –. Que te jodan.

– Lo siento, Jean – dice, estirándose a tocar su brazo, pero se da cuenta de que sus manos tienen manchas de sangre y eso le detiene, a medio camino entre ellos.

Jean las observa, expresión sorprendida, y se toca las vendas en la cabeza. Luego suspira y abre los brazos, con abrupta entereza.

– Decídete de una puta vez – murmura, como si estuviese obligado a recibir afecto, y Armin lo abraza, mordiéndose el labio, sin saber si reír o llorar.

– Las cosas están cambiando – murmura casi contra su hombro –. Puedo prometerte que la próxima misión será mejor. No volverá a ocurrir. No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir.

– ¿Y se supone que eso regresará a mis oficiales a la vida? – Jean enreda una mano en su cabello y jala. Armin sigue el movimiento y encuentra sus ojos.

– Hará que sus muertes valgan la pena.

Jean ya no parece culparlo, ni a él ni a nadie. Si algo, su expresión es escéptica.

– ¿De verdad crees eso?

– ¿Tú no?

Para su absoluta sorpresa, Jean apoya la cabeza sobre la suya y le vuelve a tirar el cabello, suavemente, con algo que podría ser, quizá, afecto. Armin empuña su chaqueta con fuerza.

– Así que somos amigos, ¿eh? – murmura Jean, tratando de sonar pícaro, sin mucho éxito.

– Eres un idiota – se le escapa antes de pensarlo y acaba sonrojado, para su profunda irritación.

Jean se ríe, hace una mueca y levanta una mano a su frente.

– Ah… creo que debería cambiarme la venda. ¿Me echas una mano?

– Eres un idiota – repite, lenta y deliberadamente. 

Jean le guiña un ojo y vuelve a encogerse, adolorido. Armin se toca la frente y se encuentra marcado, carmesí.

 

En su línea de trabajo, hay dos tipos de miedo: El violento e inmediato de saber que puedes morir en cualquier momento y el que nace de amar a alguien que está al otro lado de las murallas.

Ahora que está atrapado entre escritorio y librero, Armin ha experimentado ambos y preferiría regresar con los titanes que sufrir toda esta espera. Incluso la Capitana ha tomado el quedarse horas mirando por la ventana, hasta que alguno de sus oficiales la haga reaccionar.

Esta vez la tarea parece caer en Armin, pero cuando está por levantarse para interrumpirla, la Capitana ríe.

– ¡Ya están de vuelta! – dice, y luego de un instante agrega –: No traen nada con ellos. Que desperdicio. Con lo mucho que le encargué a Levi que me trajera algún regalo.

– Estoy seguro que hay una buena razón para ello, Capitana – contesta Armin, a medio camino de la puerta.

Se encuentra con Eren en el portal y chocan en un abrazo que tiene más de efusivo que de coordinado. Mikasa lo sigue, mucho más serenamente.

– Me alegro de verte – dice Eren, cuando finalmente se separan.

– Lo mismo digo – Armin siente que la sonrisa estira su rostro hasta lo ridículo, pero le importa bastante poco. Están bien, están de regreso, están _vivos_ –. Mikasa.

– Armin – saluda, sonriendo.

– ¡Tenemos que reportarnos! – continua Eren, con la misma intensidad.

Armin parpadea un par de veces antes de comprender que se refiere a que pueden reportarse con él. Ríe y ve a Mikasa hundir la cabeza en su bufanda, divertida.

– Lo sé, pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde. ¿Han comido? 

Eren frunce el ceño, como tratando de recordar las circunstancias de su respuesta. Es Mikasa la que agita la cabeza. Armin se ríe por ninguna razón, por alivio, por tenerlos con él.

– Síganme.

Falta para la hora de cenar, pero el comedor ya está lleno de oficiales, relatando anécdotas con una energía que llena el ambiente. Observa con alivio a Sasha atragantándose con pan y a Connie, dormido sobre sus brazos cruzados en la misma mesa.

Se sienta junto a Jean (que no interrumpe su… descripción de un caballo bronco, aparentemente) por hábito. Eren y Mikasa se sientan a su lado y frente a él, no sin un par de miradas curiosas. Le toma un momento comprender la razón tras ellas.

– Trabajamos en equipo constantemente – explica, sin entender realmente cómo hacerlo o porqué siente que debería. Eren dibuja una cara hilarante, pero Mikasa sólo asiente –. Jean no es una mala persona, en el fondo.

Jean es, además, del tipo de personas que sólo pueden ser interrumpidas por nombres, particularmente los propios.

– ¿En el fondo? ¿Después de todo este tiempo eso es lo mejor qué se te ocurre? – Jean finge indignación y Armin entorna los ojos.

– Un poco dramático, pero – con un vistazo al ceño de Eren, que va en picada –. Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

– ¡HEY! – gritan Eren y Jean al mismo tiempo.

– Se conocen hace mucho – apunta Mikasa, con sutil aprobación –. Me alegra.

Jean nota que Mikasa está en la mesa e inmediatamente se distrae.

– ¿Eso piensas, Mikasa? Por supuesto. Todos saben que soy un gran tipo. ¿Verdad, Armin? Puedes decirles el gran tipo que soy – le da un codazo y luego de una pausa, murmura terriblemente fuerte –. Se pone más guapa cada vez que la veo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

La mesa completa se echa a reír, mientras Mikasa lo ignora como siempre. Armin no es capaz de fingir diversión, incómodo con algo como vergüenza ajena aunque a Jean visiblemente no le importa.  
Eren le vuelve a dar una mirada curiosa, pero pregunta acerca de la Capitana y Armin contesta muy rápido, agradecido por Eren y su existencia en general.

 

– El Capitán Levi insiste que debo llamar a Mikasa, “Capitana Ackerman” – comenta Eren, mientras corren en el campo, con la nariz arrugada en indignación. Mantienen un ritmo particularmente lento porque el escritorio ha hecho a Armin menos capaz, si eso aún era posible.

Dialogar, eso sí, podría hacerlo hasta dormido.

– Liderar debe ser difícil – contesta, mordiéndose la sonrisa.

– El Capitán no lo hace parecer – gruñe Eren.

Armin no apunta lo obvio, pero Eren se adelanta para esconder el rostro y lo único que le detiene de soltar una carcajada es el esfuerzo de seguirle el ritmo .¿Han medido diferencias en su resistencia muscular como humano desde su primera transformación? Casi teme preguntárselo a la Capitana. Está bastante seguro de no haber leído nada al respecto. Quizá pueda llevar la investigación él mismo.

– Su reputación le precede – dice después de un momento, tratando de entonar su aprobación.

– ¿Jean te ha dado problemas? – interrumpe Eren, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Armin casi tropieza, finalmente rendido a reír. Echaba de menos a su mejor amigo más de lo que puede describir.

– No. Ha sido perfectamente afable – frunce el ceño un poco – ¿Te parece que...?

– ¿Qué? – pregunta Eren, volviendo a su ritmo.

– ¿Cómo está el capitán? – pregunta –. Después de todo.

Ambos guardan silencio unos minutos, rodeados sólo del ruido de sus zancadas y los pájaros. Es apacible, a su manera.

– No lo sé. Nadie se atreve a preguntarle –admite Eren, frustrado, volviendo junto a él –. Quizá la Capitana Hanji sepa.

– No parecen tener ese tipo de relación – comenta, acercándosele.

– ¿Te parece?

– Me parece que es más como nosotros – se explica. No le ha preguntado a Eren cómo está, porque no necesita más que una mirada para saberlo. La Capitana habla del Capitán Levi como de un hermano que es al mismo tiempo el pesar y la razón de su existencia.

Eren asiente y sonríe, como si la idea fuese un regalo. Pone su mano en la espalda de Armin un instante y al quitarla murmura, un poco más serio: – ¿Y tú y Jean?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Son amigos ahora?

Armin traduce: _¿Tengo que ser su amigo ahora?_ Sonríe y agita la cabeza, contestando ambas cosas.

– No lo sé.

Eren lo mira con especial atención y se detiene al instante. Armin alcanza a seguir menos de dos metros antes de girarse a ver qué le pasa. Eren tiene los ojos muy abiertos y abre y cierra la boca varias veces antes de exclamar: – ¡NO!

Armin se sonroja a pesar de sí mismo. Suele olvidar que aunque Eren se pierde todo tipo de detalles, tiende a ser particularmente perceptivo en las peores ocasiones.

– Ni una palabra.

– Estás bromeando.

– Eren, hablo en serio.

– ¡Y yo! ¿ _Jean_? ¿En serio?

– ¿Qué piensa _Mikasa_ del Capitán? – pregunta, con las cejas alzadas.

Eren se encoge de hombros, gesticula un montón al aire y con un suspiro, vuelve a correr.

– No lo sé. No quiero saber – masculla –. Creo que no quiero continuar esta conversación.

Armin ríe, con un dejo de vergüenza aún presente, y asiente. Eren le sonríe y comienza a relatarle sus cortas misiones, con detalles no incluidos en los reportes.

A pesar del tácito acuerdo de silencio, Eren le busca pelea a Jean el día siguiente (la consigue, obviamente) y Armin no logra sentirse ni remotamente sorprendido.

 

Jean se interrumpe a medio beber y se lo queda mirando, pálido. Un segundo después, golpea la mesa con su taza y desvía la cara con expresión terca.

– Ni hablar – antes de que Armin logre contestar, interrumpe –. Si tanto te importa el “bien de la mayoría,” tu anormal mente _es_ el bien de la mayoría. Arriesgarte por estupideces no ayudará a nadie.

Armin se encoge un poco en su silla, tratando de ignorar su reacción inmediata al oír eso. Al menos el salón quedó vacío hace horas y las velas ya se han quemado por completo. Todo el mundo ha de estar durmiendo. Nadie está allí para fijarse en su dignidad declarando una involuntaria retirada.

– Es irrelevante – susurra –. La Capitana ya aprobó del plan. Salgo con la tropa de Mikasa en tres semanas.

Jean se levanta bruscamente, sacudiendo la mesa. – ¡Fantástico! ¡Estamos liderados por un grupo de imbéciles!

– Jean...

Jean reacciona al murmullo como si fuese un golpe. Agacha la cabeza con una mano sobre los ojos. Armin no sabe qué decir. Sus emociones le confunden tanto como la actitud de Jean. No tiene precedentes para una noche como esta. Eren y Mikasa son prácticos: Han ido directamente con la Capitana apenas se enteraron, calladamente tratando de protegerle. No puede enfadarse con ellos, pues haría lo mismo.

Sin embargo, él y Jean se dicen este tipo de cosas, considera Armin, más y más alarmado. Son _honestos_.

– Voy con ustedes – continua Jean –. No es una sugerencia. ¿Va Eren? ¿El escuadrón de Levi?

Armin asiente y recibe un gesto similar, aunque cansado, en respuesta.

– Mikasa seguro agradecerá tu presencia – ofrece diplomáticamente –. Sabía que se llevarían bien una vez se conocieran mejor.

Jean hace una expresión confundida y después de unos segundos se sonroja. Y algo en Armin hace piruetas furiosas, aunque no es exactamente el mejor momento.

– Mikasa. Por supuesto – Jean retrocede un paso y se ríe fuerte –. Con ella, yo y Levi, esta misión será un paseo. Aunque aún creo que deberías quedarte – agrega la última parte entre dientes, casi inaudible.

Armin asiente otra vez, ansioso de dejar de discutir. Es demasiado tarde. No tiene idea cómo o porqué hablaron tanto tiempo, pero ya es hora de irse a la cama. Está cansado, no logra pensar bien.

Jean también guarda silencio, con su silueta inclinada hacia la ventana. Observándolo, Armin puede imaginarse el oficial que será en varios años, el comandante en el que le están formando. 

Le parece que está sonriendo, aunque eso quizá también lo imagina.

Está por proponer algo profundamente estúpido cuando la puerta se abre con pasos que conoce perfectamente.

– Sabía que estarías despierto – saluda Eren con una mano estirada hacia él. Cuando acomoda la vista a la oscuridad, frunce el ceño –. Hey... Jean – pausa – ¿Pasa algo?

Jean se levanta como si hubiese estado planeando hacerlo de todas formas. Sólo se detiene en la puerta, para darle a Armin una mirada ilegible.

– Nada que te incumba – se despide, aparentemente, porque sale sin otra palabra. 

Cierra la puerta suavemente tras él, por supuesto, porque no sería Jean si no fuese contradictorio.

Armin resiste el impulso de enterrar la cabeza entre las manos y gritar, y se levanta. 

– ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –pregunta, hombro con hombro junto a Eren.

– Quería preguntarte lo mismo – contesta con sonrisa en el tono y abriendo la puerta. 

Jean aún está allí, apoyado en la pared, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

– ¿Jean? – Eren se inclina hacia él, preocupado, pero Jean reacciona igual que antes, alejándose bruscamente con un "tch" apenas audible, alejándose por el pasillo a toda prisa – ¿Cuál es su problema?

Armin tiene, de pronto, una teoría. Una enorme, terrible y maravillosa, que le hace sonrojarse hasta el cuello.

– Jean piensa que mi mente es fundamental para la supervivencia de la humanidad – dice, sólo por probar decirlo. No suena menos incomprensible.

Eren hace una expresión extraña, asomando al mismo tiempo alarma, diversión y ese rencor que comparten él y Jean que es suficientemente complicado por sí mismo. Estrecha su mano mientras caminan y Armin enreda sus dedos. Decide que lo extrañaba, particularmente en situaciones como esta, pero tampoco le sorprende que piensen que su relación es peculiar.

– Tiene razón – dice Eren, sombrío –, pero, si no te molesta, prefiero que no me expliques porqué te dijo algo así.

– ¿Por qué? – contesta con sorna afable – ¿Prefieres que Mikasa te lo explique? ¿O al Capitán Levi?

– Creo que preferiría volver al campo y matar titanes.

Incluso en la oscuridad su expresión asqueada es lo mejor que Armin ha visto en meses.

 

– Hablamos de ti – dice Mikasa, cepillando a su caballo junto a él.

– ¿Qué? – Armin se levanta para mirarla de frente.

– Jean y yo, hablamos de ti. Él pregunta por ti. Constantemente – se sonríe –. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

Armin balbucea algo que trata de ser “¡Yo nunca––!” y Mikasa se ríe. No ocurre a menudo, así que Armin contiene su vergüenza y le permite su diversión, aunque sea a costa suya.

Una vez se ha calmado, Armin dice, – Te sienta bien el cargo. 

No es exactamente una respuesta, pero se lo quería decir desde que la vio llegar. Mikasa expresa con una mirada que sabe que está cambiando el tema y aun así, agradece su comentario.

– ¿Te parece?

– Creo que Eren está celoso – agrega –. Creo que le gustaría tener su propio escuadrón.

– Hmm – murmura divertida, pero escondiendo el rostro hacia su caballo –. Levi no sabría que hacer sin él.

Armin no sabe exactamente cómo responder a eso y Mikasa no elabora en su comentario, así que dejan que el silencio se alargue, ligero y afable.

**05**

Hay un minuto de silencio donde todos esperan con la respiración tomada volver a oír el ritmo de pisadas gruesas y gemidos incoherentes.

Con una exhalación, Armin empieza a buscar a Eren con la vista. 

Jean lo interrumpe cogiendo su brazo y jalándolo tras algunos árboles bruscamente. Armin se lo veía venir, así que lo deja hacer.

– ¡No puedo creer que alguien tan inteligente pueda ser tan ESTÚPIDO! – exclama, cuando pueden fingir que tienen algo de privacidad.

Armin baja la cabeza entre avergonzado y culpable. De no ser por Jean, un titán le hubiese aplastado. Después de todo lo que ha sobrevivido, que un titán le mate accidentalmente...

– Lo siento – dice. Luego de un instante en que Jean lo mira como esperando algo más, agrega –. Gracias por salvarme.

– ¿Lo sientes? Lo… – Jean se corta a sí mismo con un murmullo incomprensible y los ojos cerrados, como si la mismísima imagen de Armin fuese suficiente para sacarle de quicio.

– ¿Les parece este un buen lugar para descansar? – los llama Levi desde un caballo, tono profundamente sarcástico.

– ¡Nadie está hablando contigo! Además aquí no ha pasado nada sobre cuatro metros en mucho tiempo, usa la puta cabeza – contesta Jean al aire, sin abrir los ojos o volverse.

Efectivamente, están rodeados de árboles frondosos, algunos de los cuales Armin no reconoce. El aire mismo tiene otro aroma, algo seco y cortante que le pone en guardia. El escaso sol que atraviesa las copas quema más fuerte que lo normal. La tierra bajo sus pies es más pesada. Se agacha a tomar un puñado, curioso. 

Con una mirada alrededor confirma que no es el único que observa el ambiente con desconfianza, aunque son más los que se sostienen de troncos o se han dejado caer a respirar mientras pueden.

Levi sonríe a Jean, que abre los ojos justo a tiempo para mostrarse perturbado por ello, y baja del caballo, declarando un descanso sin decir otra palabra. 

Armin aprovecha el ruido y movimiento de oficiales desperdigándose para guiar a Jean unos metros más lejos, lo suficiente para mantener una conversación realmente discreta (aunque es Jean, Armin no se crea falsas esperanzas de que no acabaran gritando).

– Eren tiene razón – comienza en voz baja.

– Hey, no es necesario ser ofensivo – Jean se ríe, amargo. Armin lo ignora.

– Tienes un problema – deduce y aclara –. Tiene un problema _conmigo_.

– No tengo ningún problema – se detiene, lo piensa, y agrega: – Además de los evidentes – gesticula a su alrededor.

Armin aguza la mirada sobre él, tratando de mantenerse serio, y Jean se balancea en sus pies, incómodo.

– Estás _mintiendo_ – suena más preocupado de lo que pretendía – ¿Por qué?

Jean arruga el rostro y cruza los brazos, pero al menos no evita su mirada.

– Cuando regresemos… hablaremos o algo. Como quieras. No ahora – parece costarle responder, así que Armin trata de sonar especialmente sincero en su agradecimiento, pero un grito rompe la momentánea calma. 

Un grito que conoce perfectamente bien.

– ¡ARMIN!

– Armin, joder – escucha a Jean, ya tras él.

Armin piensa mientras corre, no antes, lo cual es impulsivo y peligroso. Pueden ser titanes. Hay oficiales que aún miran a Eren como a un barril de pólvora, hay oficiales que miran a Eren como un _enemigo_. Puede... puede ser algo inofensivo, por supuesto, puede haberse caído del caballo, puede haberse sorprendido. Las opciones son incontables, especialmente considerando lo fácil que Eren se encuentra líos y lo lejos que está Mikasa de ellos. Si algo le ocurriera, si algo volviera a pasarle...

Jean lo alcanza con facilidad. Su presencia es vergonzosamente reconfortante.

No les toma un minuto alcanzar una colina, pero allí la tierra se hace más fina, suave, y los arboles desaparecen. Sus botas se entierran hasta el tobillo en una tierra muy delgada, aunque llena de rocas, y Jean maldice. No son los únicos subiendo, pero Armin sólo tiene ojos para Eren, sonriéndole desde arriba.

Sonriendo.

Al llegar a la cima, Armin necesita ayuda para mantenerse en pie, pero no por el esfuerzo.

Lejos en el horizonte, tras lo que pueden ser varios kilómetros o pocos metros (no tiene un punto de referencia para esto), se extiende una franja azul infinita que resuena sobre ellos con una brisa salada que hace arder los ojos.

Es el mar.

Eren se ríe, fuerte, incrédulo, y de pronto Armin puede oír al resto de oficiales exclamando, a la Capitana chillando algo incomprensible. Cae sentado, sonriendo lágrimas en sus puños. 

Al cabo de varios minutos, nota que Jean está sentado junto a él.

– Esto era lo que querías ver, ¿verdad? – suena asombrado.

Armin asiente, ojos cerrados. Siente una mano sobre su cabeza y sabe que no es Eren, porque sus gritos llamando al Capitán Levi se alejan entre la masa de murmullos.

– Me alegra – dice, tratando de memorizar la sensación del sol golpeando su rostro, y el olor húmedo y limpio.

Mikasa debería estar con ellos. Este no era su objetivo, pero aun así, la extraña terriblemente. Puede distinguir la voz de Eren entre una multitud, no muy lejos.

Le parece que Jean toca su mano. Armin la estrecha, porque puede, sólo un instante. Luego lo suelta y se levanta sin mirarlo.

– Es peligroso estar aquí – hace señas a un oficial, para que se acerque con los caballos –. Debemos volver.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Mira las botas de Jean, hundidas en la... arena, si no mal recuerda. No puede dejar de sonreír.

– Completamente.

No necesita llegar hasta Hanji para ofrecer su opinión. Dos capitanes le ven la cara y comienzan a organizar la retirada.

– La Capitana Ackerman deberías estar pocos kilómetros al sur – comenta al Capitán Levi, junto a los caballos.

El Capitán asiente, con la mirada en la colina aun cuando caminan hacia el bosque. Eren vuelve junto a Armin para abrazarlo, darlo vueltas en el aire y estrechar su mano.

– Volveremos – promete –. No puede creer que hayamos estado tan cerca todo este tiempo.

– No sé si llamar varios días de viaje "cerca", pero...

– ¿Estás bromeando? – Eren continua alucinado.

– Debes volver con tu escuadrón – contesta, divertido.

Eren hace una expresión traicionada y le golpea el hombro, suave, antes de correr hacia su Capitán. Jean ocupa su posición un momento después. 

– No logro entender qué mierda le ven – gruñe, porque acaban de ver un milagro y por supuesto quejarse de Eren es más importante. Armin se echa a reír y Jean parece más relajado – ¿Estás bien? Por esto se unieron a la tropa, ¿no?

– No realmente – agita la cabeza y Jean frunce el ceño. Le tienta explicar la ira de Eren y su propia, compleja idea de venganza. Quizá en otro momento –. Me basta con haberlo visto. Pero es demasiado peligroso. El equipo es absolutamente inútil en este terreno. Si apareciera un titán…

– Mientras estemos juntos, no te pasará nada – Jean tiene los ojos fijos en el camino.

– Suenas como Mikasa – murmura y se interrumpe a sí mismo, sorprendido y un poco alarmado.

– ¿Qué?

Armin procura que nadie les esté rodeando al momento de empujarlo contra un árbol y levantarse los pocos centímetros que necesita para ponerle los labios encima. Conecta más con su mentón y sube en una línea corta, punteada de besos. Cuando llega a sus labios, Jean le toca el cuello y se inclina con más fuerza, abriendo su boca con torpe sorpresa o inexperiencia, Armin no trata de adivinar. No piensa demasiado, en los pocos segundos que tienen.

Es lo más impulsivo que ha hecho en meses.

Retrocede antes de que le falte aire y continúa caminando con forzada compostura, muy lento. Jean lo sigue segundos después; lo oye caminar tras él, un paso atrás.

– Si necesitas un alivio momentáneo, te recomiendo que busques a otro oficial para ello. Puedes culpar a las emociones del día por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sólo quería hacer eso una última vez, si tal era el caso – admite, tocándose el labio con un nudillo –. Pero si quisieras, si te interesara un acuerdo de, uhm, mayor… extensión cronológica…

Jean lo jala del brazo y Armin retrocede hasta él, sorprendido.

– Tienes que estar bromeando – va a preguntarle a qué se refiere, pero Jean lo besa callado y lo vuelve a besar, antes de (por supuesto) quejarse – ¿Te parece que este es un buen momento? ¿En serio?

No logran besarse más que un par de segundos. El ruido de caballos y gente los separa. La “gente” resultan ser Eren, el Capitán Levi y algunos de sus hombres. Armin ha retrocedido lo suficiente para tratar de dar cierta imagen de decencia, pero Jean tiene un dedo enredado en su cinturón y Eren lo conoce mejor que nadie.

– Cierra la boca, Jaeger – dice Jean, que para el deleite de Armin se ha sonrojado completo. Eren parece malentender la situación, porque se acerca a zancadas, intención clara en el rostro.

Armin se pone entre ellos con las manos alzadas.

– Eren. _Jean_ – corta, porque Jean ha comenzado a reírse.

Jean levanta sus propias manos, caminando hacia atrás hasta tropezar con un oficial que se quita del camino al instante. Jean vuelve a reírse. Tiene una de esas risas estúpidas, como el sonido de un pato tratando de ladrar.

– ¿Tienes que decir su nombre así? Me dan ganas de romperle la cara – murmura Eren, con infantil honestidad.

– Agradecería que te contuvieras – contesta Armin, tratando de no fijar su sonrisa en una dirección particular –. Tengo cierto interés por la integridad física de su cara.

– Si continúan así voy a vomitar sobre ustedes – los interrumpe el Capitán Levi, con una vena visible en su frente.

– Si vomitas la ración será porque es asquerosa, es inhumano que nos alimenten con eso – Jean entorna los ojos, demasiado obviamente tratando de cambiar el tema. El Capitán le sonríe un poco, lo cual Armin no consideraría un elogio y aparentemente, Jean tampoco, porque levanta las cejas y agita la cabeza –. Da igual. Arlelt, conmigo.

Eren hace una mueca cuando Armin obedece. Los oficiales les miran con una mezcla de cautela y solemnidad confundida. Armin todavía recuerda cuando era así de inocente e impresionable.

– Debemos re-agruparnos. La Capitana Ackerman – Eren encuentra sus ojos y se sonríen, a pesar de todo. Por todo – ha recibido la señal y nos están esperando.

– Tendremos tiempo para volver – promete Jean, tan cerca que siente su respiración entre el cabello –. Mientras te mantengas cerca. Por tu propio bien.

– Tus términos me parecen aceptables – contesta, mordiéndose la sonrisa. Están en medio de una misión seria. En cualquier momento puede aparecer un titán. Y hay otras amenazas en los bosques, hay mucho que aún desconocen, están en un territorio sobre el que no tienen ninguna referencia y… 

Y Armin está bastante seguro que, sentimientos o no de por medio, Jean lo ayudará a usar a Eren como escudo humano cuando Mikasa se entere de que encontraron el mar sin ella.

De pronto, y aunque sea una noción ridícula e irresponsable, no le parece tener nada de que temer.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
